Note Passing
by crazycatlady2909
Summary: Bella is bored in chemistry one day. AH, AU. rated K, one mild swear. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned here, as much as i would like to. The teachers mentioned are real people at my school. So don't you be copying them :( lol

ko. The is AH and AU, just warning ya.

Note Passing

Chemistry. I hated it. They lured us in with experiments and the promise of fun. After the first three weeks all the experiments were done and it was all written. God I hated chemistry. Jessica and Mike were sitting in front of me giggling. Mike kept tickling Jessica, but glancing to me to see if I noticed and was jealous. Not a chance. On my left was Alice and Jasper Cullen. Both very beautiful. Both very friendly and both very unavailable, like most of the Cullen kids at the school. Behind them was Rose and Emmett another couple. Emmett was petrifying, he towered over most of the students but he had no intelligence, what so ever. Whenever he was asked a question he would pull a face, grunt then huff. Hilarious. Then Rose next to him, she looked like a runaway playboy model. Her blouse always unbuttoned to the point of exposure but not in a skanky way like Jessica's. Everything these beautiful people seemed to do never looked as good on any of us. Then behind me was Edward. His bronze hair fell over his eyes, his sexy smouldering eyes. Edward filled my thoughts and soon Mr McKay was in waving his hands in front of my face asking me something about enthalpy. Bright red I had to admit I wasn't listening. After taunting and sexist remarks he continued on with the lesson. Sighing, I put my head on the desk. Something small smacked me on the head and landed next to me. I looked at it and opened it.

_That bored are we?_

I turned my head slightly. He was smiling. I scrawled back

**Durr, I hate chem, don't even know why I picked it.**

Yawning and casually dropping my note of his table I anxiously waited for him to reply.

_Lol, I actually like it, I have a nice view._

He was obviously talking about out the window. He had a gorgeous view alright.

**Yeah, it usually looks nicer when it's sunny.**

MacKay almost caught me. He glanced at me suspiciously and I just smiled.

_Ok, somehow I doubt we're talking about the same thing, never mind, what you in next?_

I glanced at his neat script, embarrassed by the way mine seemed to ruin the page.

**Erm, biology I think, Mrs Grant.**

Within two seconds I had a reply

_Cool, me too, you planning to sit next to anyone, I'm kinda lonely sitting in my classes myself._

I laughed, turned around and nodded.

"Bella! Turn around and what is that in your hand!"

I panicked. He was staring at me angrily.

"Sir, there's nothing in my hand."

I slid my note under my books and stared at him innocently. He turned back to the board muttering something under his breath. The bell went and everyone practically jumped out their seat. Wandering to biology Jessica grabbed my arm.

"Bella, erm, I don't know how too say this but, erm, your underwear, its kinda showing."

I felt my back, oh god, my blue thong had ridden up. Why the first time I decide to wear a thong the day I sit in front of Edward. Oh god, could that be what he meant by a nice view. Oh god, he was mocking me. I almost died of embarrassment. Jessica insisted on talking about how she thought Mike and her relationship was developing and how she thought they were ready to move onto the next level. I glanced into the classroom to see every seat was taken. I looked at the only available seat in the class. He waved at me casually and patted the seat next to him, he was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. I said bye to Jessica and hurried to the seat with my head placed on the desk.

"Bella?"

I turned away from him embarrassed. Half way through the lesson I felt him nudge my arm. His jotter was angled in my direction.

_What's up?_

I scowled at him and scrawled back.

**You were taking the piss out of me in chem!**

He laughed at me and elegantly replied

_No, I simply said that I had a nice view._

When I looked up at him he winked. I blushed scarlet. I turned my attention back to Miss grant who had now began to explain where babies come from, while everyone else I the class seemed to be laughing, I blushed more furiously. Edward was smirking at me, amused by my obvious embarrassment.

_Bella, don't you want to know how you were conceived._

I tried my best to ignore him the rest of the lesson, even though he kept adding little crude comments onto his jotter.

When the bell finally went and the horrible lesson was finally over I bounced out my seat and ran out the door and straight to my car. Driving home new waves of embarrassment rolled over me. I had just made a complete idiot of myself in front of Edward Cullen, great.

Slamming my truck door behind me and opened my front door with haste and grunted as Charlie asked me a question.

"Bella, I said how was school"

He asked as I just got into my room. Just before I forced my door shut I shouted down to him.

"I hate science!"

The end.

R&R maybe (:


End file.
